


Jailing Javert

by Yboiveth



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Les Mis Anime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 22:25:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13397535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yboiveth/pseuds/Yboiveth





	Jailing Javert

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma/gifts).



One Day, Fantine was Fucking Flexing in the flexing room. “I have a Message from Javert!” Valjean said, coming into Fantine’s flexing room. He held out the letter to her, and Fantine snatched it so hard, he was flung into the underworld, because she forgot to turn off Flexing mode. After turning off Flexing Mode, she opened the Letter from Jajvert.

 

_ Dear Fantine, _

_ The Javertlings and I have taken Cosette to one of our Seven Javert Hotels! I Dare Ya to find her if Ya Can! _

 

  1. _The first Location is [CLOSEST OLIVE GARDEN HERE]_



  
Fortunately, the flexing room was close to the intercom room. She went in there, and broadcasted. “Saddle Up Gang!”

Fantine pressed the button next to it, opening the trapdoor that was conveniently beneath her feet. Cue a Magical Girl Transformation Scene, but she turns into A Nun. She was dropped into the Nunmobile, with her trusted companuns, Emma and Montparnasse.

They were having Nun of Javerts Foolishness. 

Fantine inputted the location of the location of the first Javert hotel given to her on the card into her car, and they drove away.

-o-o-o-o-

Once they had reached the Javert hotel, they began to climb it. “You would think if he’s so rich, he’d hire people to stop us.” Fantine joked, as the gang climbed the stairs. There was literally nothing, until they reached the Top, with Marius standing there. “So you’ve finally--”

Emma knocked Marius into the corn field below. She Didn’t need that kind of drama in her life.

“Well that was a ways down, but what if he comes back up?” Fantine questioned.

“Have you ever gone through a Corn field before? Trust me, you don’t want to go through one. And Olive Garden is Closed, so he has to climb the hard way.” Emma said, before the team looked at the buildings behind the Oliver Garden. 

 

They Were All Javert Hotels. What a Narcissist. 

“Well I’m getting my work Out At least.” Fantine said, as they trudged towards the second tower.

_ Wrrrrrr, click. _

It was sutble enough to not notice, but who could have even if they wanted to? Getting Cosette back was the priority

 

*Cue stair climbing sequence*

Stage 2! It’s a Desert stage now. Love the Desert Stages.

But Oh Man Combeeferre is there. 

“Fantine you got this?” Brother Montpernasse asked. Sister Fantine nodded back to him, pulling her sleeves up.

She turned on flexing mode, and rocket punches Combee-whatever-the-hell-his-name-is. They heard that damn clicking noise this time. But they decided it couldn’t be that Impirtant.

*Gue ctair slimbing cequence*

BOSS THREE BAYBEE IT”S  ENJOLRAS. franch.

Oh, but enjorgle Is No match for Sister Fantine witth Flex mode on.

“Fool... ” He said, coughing up, ew, blood. “You will regret this.”

“Not as much as you will for doing this.” Sister Fantine said, before walking towards the next Star Climbing sequence.

“Uhhh waht’s that?” Sister Emma asked.

“Good question, but there are people eating below.” Sister Fantine said. “We Will find out soon, I think.”

Ok idk enough Les Mis Characters to write individual fight scenes but. There’s a lot. They’re tragic and real well montaged. The gang traveled to the Final Javert Hotel. A Metal remix Aerith’s Theme played as they went there, over the montage.

Javert was standing in darkness, menacing. Emma clapped her hands to turn on the lights, because, well, it was too dark. Javert is too much of a dick to NOT use Clap Activated Lights. However, when the lights came on, they saw something terrifying; Seven jewels on a pedastle, connecting to the platform Javert was on.

“What… are those?” Montparnasse asked.

“Oh, you mean the chaos emeralds? By Defeating the Olive Guardians, you have Given me the Emeralds.” Javert asked? 

“Oh no He’s gonna go into Chaos Control!!!” Emma Yelled.

“THINK YOU CAN TAKE ME?? FOR YOU CANNOT STOP ME!!!!” Javert yelled, turning into Super Javert with the power of the Chaos Emeralds. 

“Yes I Can.” Fantine Pulled out Her Glock and Shot Javert, Killing him instantly. 

“Cosette!” Fantine said, hugging her beautiful daughter as she went into the locked room. Cosette ran over to her, and cried. She was so glad to see her mom. Then everyone got food

  
  


END.


End file.
